A Stranger in Konoha
by itachilover08
Summary: A stranger comes to Konoha with a power thats similar to Sasukes. Chiyo a teenage girl embarks on a journey of selfwill and struggles with herself. Split between good and evil her feelings do nothing to help her. What happens? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A stranger comes to Konoha with a power thats similar to Sasukes. Chiyo a teenage girl embarks on a journey of self-will and struggles with herself. Split between good and evil her feelings do nothing to help her. What happens? Read to find out! (sorry this summary sucks it's my first fan fic ever)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my character Chiyo and her special justsu!

**Chapter 1: A Stranger in Konoha**

A full moon settled over the village of Konoha giving off the only light, illuminates a teenage girl standing silently at the edge of the village. A devious grin is settled over her face and her eyes had happiness yet a small amount of pain upon them. Her hair a long dark wavy brown fell upon her shoulders reflecting the moonlight. Almost as if she can feel the moons light upon her she touches her hair. A soft glow illuminates from her hand the exact color of the moons light. With the same hand she touches her green pendant necklace which gives off a faint green glow seemingly absorbing the energy from her hand. Suddenly she jumps up into the nearest tree and lays on one of the higher branches smiling to herself. Slowly she pulls out a silver headband from her pocket and ties it around her forehead. "Never thought I'd ever wear this again," she says softly then sighs. "Well in order to mover foreword with my life I must go beck here at least for a little while." Gazing up at the moon she begins to think about her past.

**Flashback:**

A small girl of about 6 with wavy short brown hair and dark brown eyes looks up and smiles at an older woman. With a curious voice she says, "Mother why do our eyes turn green when we fight?" Sighing the older woman thinks for a moment contemplating her answer.

"Chiyo, you know the Uchiha family don't you?" The girl nods her head waiting patiently for her mother to continue. "Well the Uchiha family has a special power called Sharingan which makes there eyes turn red when they fight. When our eyes turn green it is called Shigan. You don't know this but our family and the Uchiha family are closely related. Long long ago, 2 brother were born who had the ability where there eyes changed color in battle and strengthened there abilities. One brother's eyes turned dark red like the Uchiha family does and the other brothers eyes turned dark green like ours. So the brother with the eyes like the Uchihas was named Chochiha and he actually started the Uchiha family. The other brother named Chochiho started our family the Siyos. The brothers who were once good friends became enemies because both thought they were better and stronger than the other was. Although they hated each other both lived in Konoha and began their clans. The Uchihas choose to be showier about there Sharingan while the Siyos choose to keep there Shigan a relative secret. So many do not know we have it." Chiyo looked at her mother slowly taking in the information just told to her.

"Are our Shigan as powerful as the Uchiha's sharingan?", she asked.

"Yes they are and are almost exactly the same except out Shigan allow the user to control there Chakra in a way unique to each Siyo." Her curiosity satisfied Chiyo left and walked away.

**End Flashback**

The teenage girls dark brown eyes suddenly changed to a dark green with 3 small dots in a triangular shape in the middle of each eye. A small tear clings to her eye. Wiping it away she stares at the village again. Light suddenly illuminates her headband showing the Konoha leaf in the middle of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like my first chapter! This is my first ever fan fic and im kind of nervous about it. Although review it please. And don't be afraid to critise it thats the only way ill know how to change it. Oh and if you want email me at !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my character Chiyo and her special justsu!

**Chapter 2: Introductions and Training**

Naruto's point of view:

The sun shines through a window of a small apartment waking up a blonde boy on the bed. Yawning he rubs his eyes then slowly walks out of the room towards hi kitchen. On the way there he notices a clock and lets out a small yelp. "Damn it I'm going to be late again!" Scrambling to get ready he bursts down the street running a few minutes later. Cursing himself for over sleeping again he stares up at the sky for a few moments. In those few moments he nocks over a teenage girl. "Damn it watch where you're going," he says.

Laughing she replied, "Well since you bumped into me I should be telling you that." Looking at her closer he sees that she has long wavy brown and dark brown eyes. She had on a slightly tight black t-shirt with a green dragon with a yellow underbelly embroidered on it. Also she was wearing some black capris and a necklace with a dark green pendant.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you? "he asked.

"My name is Chiyo Siyo and I haven't been in Konoha for a very long time," Chiyo answered. Noticing that she said the last part with a bit of sadness and anger in her voice he wondered why she had left before.

Reaching out his hand he says," My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I will be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Chiyo's Point of View:

So this is the kyoubi Chiyo thought to herself, while laughing at his introduction. Taking his hand she stood up with his slight help. She noticed at once his happy manner and his ridiculous smile he gave her. _He seems rather boyish doesn't he? Friendly as well_, Chiyo thought to herself. Smiling she says to Naruto "Well it was nice meeting you Naruto. You should head off to where you were going though.

Naruto's Point of View:

"Huh what?" Naruto says completely forgetting about being late. Remembering slightly but not wanting to leave just yet he has a sudden idea. "Hey do you want to meet me later at the Ichiraku Ramen?" he asked Chiyo.

"Um why not I haven't got anything better to do," Chiyo answers.

Smiling he replies, "Ok then meet me there at about 6 tonight. Maybe I'll bring my friends along so you can meet them to."

"Ok then I'll see you there." Turning to leave Chiyo walks down the street as Naruto gazes after her. Momentarily forgetting about being late again he just stares after her until he can no longer see her. "Oh crap I wasted too much time! Kakashi and the others are going to be really mad at me this time!" Running off down the street again he hurriedly makes it to the spot he was supposed to meet the others. Looking around and noticing no one is around sighs and sits down.

"Late again Naruto as always, " a voice calls from above him. Looking up he sees Kakashi staring down at him.

Grinning sheepishly Naruto replies, "Well I over slept Kakashi and bumped into someone on the way here."

"Just get on with the exercise the Sakura and Sasuke have already begun." Getting up Naruto joins his teammates and begins his morning training.

Chiyo's Point Of View

_What and interesting kid that Naruto is. Oh well I'm not going to focus on him right now. I need to find a job and get an apartment today._ Walking down the street she sees a sign in the window of a store saying there hiring. She walks in the store and over to a man at the desk. "Hi your sign outside said your hiring and I was wondering if I could work here," she politely asked the man.

"Sure your hired the pay is 8 dollars an hour and you'll work from 7am to 6pm. Does that suite you?" he responded.

"Yes now what do you want me to do?"

"Just some cleaning, stocking the shelves, and some inventory."

"Ok." I start to clean the floors and doing everything else he asked. At 6'clock I finish some inventory and ask him if he needs anything else done.

"No you can leave now." I leave the store running slightly knowing I'll be late meeting Naruto. At 6:15 I burst into the Ramen shop panting slightly and make my way over to Naruto and a dark haired boy and pink haired girl.

"Chiyo you made it!" Naruto says walking over to me. "Come on sit down and join us." Leading me to the table where the pink haired girl and dark haired boy are. "Guys this is Chiyo Siyo she was one of the reasons I was late this morning."

"Hey that was your own fault for bumping into me," I state indigently.

"Naruto your always late and it's your fault idiot," the dark haired boy piped up. Looking at him more closely I notice his slight scowl and could tell he really didn't want to be here.

"Yeah Naruto at least Sasuke is always on time! You on the other hand shouldn't blame other people," the pink haired girl said echoing the other boy. Chiyo noticed that Naruto looked hurt at the pink haired girls comment alone.

"Um I know Naruto but what are your names," I break in.

"Oops I forgot to introduce you," Naruto says. "This is Sakura", Naruto said pointing to the pink haired girl. "Oh and that guy is Sasuke." Again Chiyo noticed the difference when he talked about Sakura and when he talked about Sasuke.

"Hi Chiyo nice to meet you." Sakura said politely

"Hi," Sasuke said with a bored tone in his voice. "Well if we are just going to sit her I'm going home."

"Sasuke wait lets order some ramen together then" Sakura said. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"No I'm going home anyways." Standing up Sasuke walked away down the street.

"Wait Sasuke I'll come with you!" Sakura yelled after him and then ran to catch up with him.

"Sorry this was a disaster Chiyo at least you and I can have some ramen," Naruto replies

I barely realize what Naruto says as I am busy staring at Sasuke's jacket. _He's an Uchiha! I should have known he's Itachi's brother isn't he? The only one who survived the massacre. Well his family is gone just like mine is. Only I had only my mother left and Itachi killed her after he found out that our Shigan have the same power as his Sharingan. _

"Um Chiyo you there?" , Naruto says while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Um yeah I'm here what is it?"

"You just sort of spaced out there for a little while I already order us some ramen." Naruto smiles and says," Ramen is my favorite food!"

Laughing slightly I reply," Interesting why ramen?"

"I don't know it's just my favorite food."

After we get our Ramen I laugh almost the entire time at Naruto's enthusiasm and silly antics. "Well I should get going Naruto this was fun." Looking at Naruto's smiling face I crack half a smile.

"Maybe we will run into each other when you're late again." I start to laugh at the look on his face.

"Glad you think it's funny," Naruto says agitated a little.

"Well wake up earlier you twit. It's not that hard. Anyways ill see you around." Turning to leave I look back at Naruto one last time and see his face contorted as if he wanted to ask me something. "What?"

"Nothing, goodbye Chiyo"

"Bye Naruto" I walk out the door and make my way to my apartment I rented earlier. Walking in the front door I notice the sun setting leavening the last light of the day. "Soon it will be time for me to go out and see the moon" I whisper to myself.

3 hours later I jump out of my window and run towards the tree I had sat in the other night when I came here. Once I approached the area near it I stopped in a clearing. Letting the moon light fall upon me I hold my hands out with the palms facing up and close my eyes. My hands begin to softly glow the color of the moon. I lift my hands up to my necklace which begins to glow a dark green matching the pendant. Like it did the night before the necklace absorbed the energy on my hands turning it green and storing it. _Shigan!_ I open my eyes which are now a dark green matching my necklace pendant. In the middle of my eyes there is no pupil but 3 small black dots forming a triangular shape.

Concentrating for a moment I make a series of rapid hand signs and a green fire comes out of my hands which I aim at a tree that soon bursts into dark green flames. Then I make another series of hand signs and dark green water comes out of my hands which I use on the tree to put out the fire I had just started. I continue techniques similar to those all of them releasing a green energy from my hands. After about an hour or so I take out my kunai and set up some targets. Throwing them at the targets the kunai have a dark green glow around them which split the targets in two and leave a crack in the tree they were attached to. I smile noticing that all of the kunai I had thrown hit the bull's-eye of the target.

Unnoticed by Chiyo a man in a dark cloak is watching her as she trains with another man at his side. "She has grown strong Itachi-san. But her power is amazing," one of the men remarked.

"Yes her Shigan have improved a lot since we last met," the other man replied quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My second chapter is finished! Yeah I'm so happy. I hope you like it and remember don't forget to review it! I can take all of your criticism although I hope some people like it. If you want to email me just add to my screen name and that's it. Well I'm off to work on the next chapter. Bubi!


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my character Chiyo and her special justsu!

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare**

Chiyo back at her apartment tosses and turns in her sleep. Mumbling inaudible words and her face is scrunched up in obvious pain.

**Chiyo's Dream:**

A much younger Chiyo is watching in horror as a man with long dark hair stands over her mother with a sword. "Your shigan won't save you now and once I kill you and your daughter the Siyo family will end. I will prove once and for all that the Uchiha family's sharingan is stronger," the man said. Raising his sword he stabbed Chiyo's mother through her heart. Screaming and crying Chiyo runs out of her small house growing angry. Unsurprising the man catches up with her in about 5 seconds. Chiyo looks up at him with her Shigan eyes blazing with anger. Laughing slightly at her determination he stares at her with a murderous glee in his eyes.

"Think you can take me on when your own mother cannot even protect herself against me? You stand no chance whatsoever of beating me now or ever."

"I do not care that I stand no chance Itachi Uchiha but I will try my hardest to kill you." Young Chiyo said. She flings a useless punch at him and misses completely.

Laughing again Itachi watches her futile attempts to attack him. "You just don't give up do you? I think I'll let you live for now but I'll leave you a gift before I go." Grabbing Chiyo's left arm he makes a symbol on it. Then making some incredibly rapid hand signs the symbol begins to glow on her arm. Chiyo screams in pain as the mark is burned into her skin like a tattoo.

**End Chiyo's Dream**

Screaming the present day I sits bolt upright in my bed. Breathing hard I waits for my pulse to return to normal. "I haven't had that nightmare in years. Why did I suddenly have it now?" I say in a horse whisper. A sharp pain goes down my arm and I quickly clutch my arm. Looking down at it I see my tattoo emitting a faint glow. I realize with a start that it's the source of the pain. "What he can't be here can he? Why would he come find me? I stand no chance of defeating him now. Damn it! That's probably why he is here to finish what he started." I bring my hands up to my eyes and sit like that for a few moments.

I bring my head up to its normal position and my eyes are my shigan ones. "I won't let him kill me just yet. I need to avenge my mother and complete my mission. I will make Itachi pay for killing my family and prove that my Shigan can be just as powerful if not more powerful then his Sharingan." I then reside to train harder tomorrow while I still have the chance to improve myself. Resting my palms on my knees I gather more energy from the moon for my special justsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys like my 3rd chapter sorry its so short ill update soon! Oh and thanks lonewolf4ever for reviewing my fan fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my character Chiyo and her special justsu!

**Chapter 4**

At work I kept spacing off and thinking about what I was going to do and about Itachi. The last thing I remember on the day my mother was killed was his eyes. His red sharingan eyes staring at me. Over the years I had obsessed over him. He was incredibly strong I knew and I had almost no chance of ever defeating him but I trained every chance I got. I trained my Shigan eyes especially. I worked on my special jutsu as well and collecting the energy from the moon. My mission was what kept me going and gave me something to strive for.

Itachi was someone I feared but yet someone who gave me determination. The tattoo he put on my arm was a reminder of what he had done. I still was unsure of its power but had a slight idea of what it could do. It could only be activated by Itachi himself and was a way to control me or rather put me through so much pain that I either did what he wanted or died. But that was about all I knew.

Walking down the streets after a rather horrible day of work I was still thinking and not really paying much attention to where I was going. I then felt myself bump into someone and looked to see who it was. "Oh sorry Naruto," I said after recognizing him.

"Who should watch where there going now Chiyo?"

Cracking half a smile I respond, "We seem to bump into each other a lot don't we?"

"Yeah it seems to be the way we meet up with each other," Naruto replies smiling. "So what are you doing tonight Chiyo?"

"I was thinking about training in a bit, why?"

"Why don't you have some ramen with me before you go train then?"

"Sure why not? Although I can't really stay as long as last time."

"Fair enough. Why are you training at night anyways?"

"Well I work during the day Naruto. Besides I like to train at night anyways" Making our way to the ramen shop with relative silence the rest of the way.

"You seem different today Chiyo," Naruto says after we ordered.

"I just have a lot on my mind Naruto," I reply. Looking up I see Sasuke walk in. "Hey Sasuke want to join us?" I call over to him. I glance at Naruto who looks at me annoyed. Sasuke looks at me and silently walks over to us. Slightly surprised that he came over I motion for him to sit down. "So what were you up to Sasuke?" I ask politely. Sasuke merely looks at me and sits down.

"You know she asked you a question," Naruto pipes up angrily.

"I know you idiot I'm not deaf," Sasuke retorts.

"Well then answer the question!" Naruto shoots back.

"I'm going to choose not to because it's a completely useless question in the first place." Sasuke replies.

"Well so what she was just being nice to you" Naruto replied. Seeing that this would only lead to a big useless fight I stood up.

"On second thought Naruto I should be going I'll have ramen with you another day" I look at Naruto who has a slightly hurt look on his face but I leave anyways.

Outside of the shop I can hear them arguing still.

"It's your fault she left Sasuke why do you have to be such an ass sometimes?"

"It's not my fault she left and what do I care anyways. I'm going to anyways."

Already down the street and headed toward the spot where I had trained the other day I looked back and saw Sasuke walk out of the ramen shop. Continuing on my way without a slightest bit of caring I get a sudden idea. Turning around and finding Sasukes a ways behind me I stop and look at him. "Hey Sasuke do you want to have a quick fight?" I call back to him.

Looking slightly confused but skeptical he answered, "Sure if you think you can stand a chance against me."

"Oh I daresay I can but you can see for yourself in a minute." I reply.

"Where do you want to do this?"

"Follow me." Walking slightly behind me Sasuke follows me to the clearing. "Ok let's fight here."

Looking like he didn't care one way or the other where we fought he answered. "Ok then." Without warning I throw 3 kunai aimed at his chest which he dodged quickly.

"You will have to do better than that if you want to beat me," Sasuke calls out.

"I know I didn't expect to hit you with such a lame attack. Since I actually want to fight you to your fullest extent I'll quite with the antics."

Rolling his eyes at me Sasuke replied, "Well then I will use my best." Closing his eyes for a second he did what I predicted. He opened his eyes again this time showing his Sharingan.

Laughing a bit, I closed my eyes _Shigan!_ Opening them once more I looked at Sasuke curious about his reaction. Sure enough he looked a little bit shocked but seemed to decide not to care. He started doing a series of hand signs and I saw him prepare to use his fire jutsu. I started to do a series of hand signs that would do my green fire jutsu. At the same time we used our jutsus and I saw the surprised look on his face as he saw my green fire and smiled. "Weren't expecting that were you?"

"Well your better than I though Chiyo." Doing another series of hand signs that my eyes recognized as his chidori I did my own series of hand signs. Charging at her she countered by using a move similar to the chidori but different. For one hers was green and for another she punched him in the face while using it. Sasuke went flying a few feet but got up and looked at me like he was really surprised.

"Nice attack I wasn't expecting it"

"Thanks, though you shouldn't underestimate me just because I hang around with Naruto." Our fight went on for several minutes and I ended up beating him. Letting out a small sigh of relief I walk over to him. I knew that if I couldn't beat Sasuke that there was no way I could ever beat Itachi. However I knew that I still couldn't beat Itachi anyways. "Here," I say holding out my hand to him. Grudgingly he took it and I helped him up.

"Nice fight," Sasuke says.

"Thanks it was fun," I reply. I smile lightly at him and turn to walk away.

"Wait for a second."

Stopping I turn around at him. "What?"

"You're eyes are so similar to mine why is that? And why did you suddenly appear here?"

Letting out a sigh I answer his second question, "I came here to complete something I've trained to do my whole life. Although I wanted more time to train" Sasuke notices how I ignored his first question and continues to look at my confused.

"You completely skipped my first question you know," Sasuke says.

"Yeah I know you skipped my question earlier so I was paying you back."

Scowling he replies, "Yeah but your question was utterly stupid and mine wasn't."

Laughing slightly I respond, "I know but I don't really care I told you it was payback though."

Hearing him sigh I think about answering his question. "Ok fine I'll tell you. We are similar in lots of ways though but the first and foremost way is our eyes. Mine are called Shigan and are almost exactly the same as your Sharingan."

Interrupting me he says "Wait how did you know mine are called Sharingan?"

Sighing to myself I reply, "You know your family having the Sharingan is well known. Especially because of the power of your brother's Sharingan and the fact that he killed his whole family using them. Itachi is well known and I also know that you want to kill him." Again Sasuke looked shocked at what I had just said.

"Why do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked.

"I know because I need to know about Itachi and his Sharingan. That's the other reason we are similar. We both want to kill him."

"Why do you want to kill him? What could you possibly have against him?"

"He killed my family or what was left of it. I watched him kill my mother and now I want to kill him. I am the last Siyo and the last one with the Shigan power." We sat there in silence for a while until suddenly my arm started hurting. I let out a sudden gasp and grabbed my arm. "Damn it!" I call out as waves of pain wash over my body.

"What's with the sudden cursing?" Looking over at me he notices the look of pain on my face and stops talking.

"Why is he coming now? Of all the times he chose now when I'm nowhere near ready." I say talking to myself. I can tell Sasuke is staring at me but I don't care as the waves of pain increase. I know why is coming. It is because I'm not ready to fight him and because I will loose. Punching the ground suddenly I curse under my breath. "Damn you Itachi couldn't you have chosen tomorrow!"

"What? Did you just say Itachi is here?" Sasuke says his interest at 100.

"Yes and here is our chance to loose to him again. Neither of us is ready to take him on yet." I look over at Sasuke seeing on his face he's as mad as I am. My arm sets out more waves of pain increasing the intervals at which they come. The glow of the tattoo gets brighter much to my dismay.

Noticing the glow around my hand he speaks up. "What is that glow on your arm?", he asks roughly.

"A tattoo your brother put there, why do you care?"

"So that's how you know he is here," Sasuke says.

"Yeah and it's quite enjoyable," I respond sarcastically. "I just love the pain it gives off." Suddenly 2 men appear in front of them wearing dark cloaks with red clouds on them and wide brimmed hats. "I didn't give you that mark for it to be enjoyable Chiyo," one of the men said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised here is the 4th chapter! Also it is considerably longer than the last one. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and thanks again to every one who review my fan fic! I appreciate all reviews because it helps me see what people think. So continue to review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my own character Chiyo and her special justsu**

**Chapter 5 :Sudden Appearances **

Suddenly 2 men appear in front of them wearing dark cloaks with red clouds on them and wide brimmed hats. "I didn't give you that mark for it to be enjoyable Chiyo," one of the men said.

"You think I don't know that Itachi? In fact I really don't know why you gave me this mark" I reply.

"She sure is annoying Itachi I don't even know why we bothered to come here." The other man who I didn't know said.

Sasuke who seemed to have been momentarily shocked at his brother's sudden appearance suddenly spoke. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Your in the way Sasuke I didn't come to see you." Itachi remarked with boredom in his voice. Looking into his eyes Sasuke suddenly collapsed.

"Nice Itachi now we can finish with the girl and leave." Taking off his hat I notice his skin is blue and his features are shark-like. I quickly look down at Sasuke then wince as the pain in my arm increases. "What did you do to Sasuke?" I ask Itachi.

"I knocked him unconscious but you really shouldn't worry about him at the moment." Itachi replied.

"Yes you should be worrying about yourself at the moment." The shark man said.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" I ask agitated.

"I'm Kissame but that shouldn't matter to you."

"So your Itachi's comrade from the Akatsuki" I respond with little interest in my voice. "How nice and your right I don't give one bit about you." Looking at Kissame I laugh to myself noticing his slightly hurt look. "You're also very easy to annoy by the looks of it." Kissame starts to open his mouth to retaliate but Itachi stops him.

"You idiot she is just messing with you so shut up for a little while." Itachi says to Kissame. Kissame looks hurt again but doesn't say anything just scowls. "Now Chiyo you're going to come with us," Itachi says to me.

"What?" I say thoroughly confused. Regaining my composure slightly I say sarcastically, "And why would I want to go with you of all people?"

"Well one because you really have no choice and two because I doubt you want to die right now." Itachi answers. _Damn him he's right I really don't want to die right now. But why in the world does he want me to go with him? Why not just kill me? _I think to myself. I decide to go with him and see where this goes.

"Ok fine I'll go with you." I tell them

Looking slightly shocked that I didn't make a struggle he stands there for a second. "Well follow us lets see if you can keep us with me." He says with a smirk.

My anger flared up a bit at the mention that I can't keep up I scowl. "I'll keep up you just watch" I say under my breath. With no warning Itachi and Kissame head off into the forest at top speed. Cursing under my breath slightly I take off a little but behind them.

Itachi's Point of View:

Looking back over his shoulder Itachi was slightly surprised to find Chiyo only a little ways behind him and Kissame. _Maybe this girl isn't such a weakling after all_, Itachi thought to himself. _Although her Shigan eyes are what matters to me._

"That girl is really surprising Itachi." Kissame said. "I thought she would at least give up a fight before going with us."

"She really doesn't have a choice anyways it's either go with us or die." Itachi answered

"True but what does she have to live for anyways?" Kissame mussed aloud.

"You do know I can hear every word you're saying right?" Chiyo suddenly says now right behind us.

"What the ….!" Kissame says surprised. Smirking she follows us but rather closer distance then before.

"Calm down Kissame. You didn't expect her to stay far behind us forever did you?" Itachi says.

"Well not really…" Kissame blabbers on. Not listening to him anymore Itachi just stares ahead concentrating on his destination and nothing else.

Kissame's Point of View:

_Why do I get the feeling that Itachi isn't listening to me anymore? Oh well I guess I'll just shut up._ Kissame mused to himself and stops talking. Following just slightly beyond Itachi's lead Kissame just stared ahead once again bored. It seemed this would be the thousandth time Kissame was bored traveling with Itachi. Kissame like Itachi all right it's just he never seemed to talk at all. His face was always impassive and unreadable. Kissame usually did most of the talking which got rather boring after awhile. _Itachi never really did explain why we're taking this girl with us. She seems a little bit interesting or at least her eyes do. Oh well I guess I'll just see what happens._

Chiyo's Point Of View:

Laughing to myself slightly at the reaction Kissame had I follow them not too far away from them. I was also preparing myself incase Itachi suddenly attacked me. I'm completely confused at why I'm here still and wonder constantly about it. _Maybe he just wants to kill me somewhere else or… I don't know I give up for now._ Resigning to just continue on for now knowing I really don't have a choice anyways.

Getting somewhat bored after a few more minutes of following them I stare at my tattoo for a brief second. Gasping slightly after seeing the faint red glow of it. _What? It usually only glows when it's hurting me. Damn it now what is Itachi doing through it._ Cursing slightly under my breath I continue on growing more and more bored by the second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the next chapter! I'm not sure if its any good or not so please tell me. Thanks for the reviews guys! Well I have writers block so if you have any ideas or suggestions for my story please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my character Chiyo and her Shigan eyes**

**Chapter 6: Boredom In A Cave**

Naruto's Point of View

Walking out of the ramen shop thoroughly annoyed at Sasuke, Naruto walks down the street muttering to himself. "Damn bastard thinks he's too good for everybody else. Why can't he just stop acting like such a jerk and act halfway normal? And why did Chiyo ask him to come over anyways? Well I guess she was just being polite. Whatever it doesn't matter to me anyways." A scowl upon his face Naruto heads on home thinking that he will see Chiyo the next day anyways.

The next day Naruto gets up and decides to walk over to the book shop where Chiyo works and say hi. Walking in the door he looks over to the man at the front desk. "Hey  
Chiyo works here right?" He asks the man.

"Yes but she hasn't shown up for work today," the man answered slightly annoyed.

"What? Well then where is she?"

"How should I know? Now unless you're here to buy something leave."

Leaving the shop Naruto wonders where Chiyo could be. _Well I guess I'll go look for her I have nothing to do anyways_. Naruto thinks to himself. Setting off he begins to search the village for Chiyo.

2 hours later Naruto is at the Ramen shop eating a bowl of ramen. He decided to take a break there for lunch because he had yet to find Chiyo. Oddly enough Sasuke seemed to be missing as well. He had spent the last 2 hours searching the village and was beginning to get worried. Finishing his bowl of Ramen he heads off to the edge of town towards the edge of the forest. When he had only gone a little ways into the forest he found a clearing and saw something on the ground. Walking over to it he notices that its Sasuke apparently knocked unconscious. He looks around and notices a few kunai on the ground and the remains of what appeared to be a fight. Shaking Sasuke rather roughly he sees Sasuke open his eyes. Immediately Sasuke pushes Naruto away. "You idiot what did you do that for?" Naruto asks angrily. Ignoring him Sasuke looks around quickly and curses under his breath. "Hey what happened?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sasuke remarks.

"Just answer a question for once in your life will you Sasuke!"

"Alright then if you want to know Itachi came and left with Chiyo."

Momentarily shocked Naruto just stood there. "What! Why the hell was Itachi here? And why would he want Chiyo?"

"How the hell would I know? He just appeared out of nowhere as is typical with him and apparently took Chiyo with him."

"And you just let him!"

"Well I was knocked unconscious you idiot what do you think I could have done?"

"Damn you Sasuke." Naruto says and runs off into the forest.

Chiyo's Point Of View

Several hours later we stop in front of a cave and I vaguely wonder why. I am bored out of my mind and thoroughly unhappy. My mind still went over the same question over and over again and still no answer seems to come. A small frown is over my face and I'm glaring at Itachi's back. My arm was still giving off a faint glow and I choose to put it out of my mind knowing full well I couldn't do anything about it.

"Were staying here for the night I presume Itachi?" Kissame asks. Instead of replying however Itachi just gave a slight nod.

Walking inside I look around the cave briefly before deciding that I didn't give one bit about it. All I wanted was to know why I was here in the first place. Feeling Itachi's eyes on my back I turn around only to find him a foot away from me. "You know it would be nice if you would at least tell me why you want me to go with you." I tell him. Once again he just stares at me. Rolling my eyes I just sigh and turn around again. Walking further into the cave I walk to the nearest wall and sit down. Closing my eyes I let out yet another sigh. Thinking better of it I open my eyes almost immediately. Still standing where he was Itachi still looks at me. "You know I'm sure there are more interesting things to look at them me Itachi." Finally Itachi looks away from me at last and walks out of the cave. _Now what? You know this predicament is pretty ironic considering I agreed to go with the guy who killed my mother. Well for whatever reason he wants me here there isn't much I can do about it anyways, _I think to myself.

Kissame walked inside the cave and looked at me with a slight smirk on his face. "You're very interesting to not have been killed by Itachi already. Also your eyes are very interesting as well."

Looking at him I reply, "So you guys where watching me when I was training. Oh well I don't really care. So does Itachi ever talk? He seems to be more of a silent person."

"You changed the subject kind of quick. Yes he is silent a lot but why should you care?" Kissame replies.

"Why? Just do, wouldn't you be interested in the guy who killed your mother? I mean come on he killed his whole clan and no one but him knows why. He and Sasuke are the only Uchiha's left and I am the only Siyo left. So wouldn't you be curious?" I reply matter-a-factly.

Kissame just stands there apparently unable to find an answer. I smile to myself as he finally shut up and stopped asking such stupid questions. Itachi suddenly walks back in the cave and again stares at me. Rolling my eyes I look away from both him and Kissame and stare at a wall.

A few hours later I'm still staring at the same wall and even more bored then I was before. I could still feel Itachi's eyes on me but I decided to ignore both him and Kissame. I was tired but I knew better then to sleep. There was no way I wanted to fall asleep in a strange cave with the guy who murdered my mom. All in all I was restless from doing nothing and my curiosity was almost at its peak. I could hear the sounds of Kissame sleeping but I also realized that Itachi wasn't asleep either. _His staring at me is really getting on my nerves. Why on earth did I decide to go with these guys? I hate Itachi but yet there is no way I can defeat him at my current level. It looks like I won't be able to avenge my mother's murder after all._ Letting out a sigh I gasp as I notice Itachi is only a foot away from me yet again.

"You sigh quite a lot don't you," he says.

"And you stare at people quite a lot don't you," I reply coolly. Glaring at him I begin to wonder why he suddenly is a foot away from me.

"I bet you're wondering why I haven't killed you yet. I want to see the extent of your Shigan eyes first. They are very intriguing being so much like my Sharingan." Itachi says.

"So what, why do you think I would tell you anything about them anyways?" I respond angrily.

"Who said I was going to find out by asking you? You don't have a choice in the matter at all I will find out." Itachi says coldly.

A small shiver of fear goes down my spine but I keep it from my face. "How do you plan on forcing me? Do I really look that easy to intimidate Itachi?" I ask.

"Actually you do and I don't care to indulge my plans to you just yet. I'd rather let your mind dwell on it instead." Itachi says as coldly as ever.

A spark of anger lights up inside me at his comment. I may be not as powerful as he is but I am no weakling. "So plan on indulging to me what this damn tattoo you gave me does?" I say braver then I feel.

Looking at my arm Itachi grabs it suddenly. "How about I give a little demonstration of what it can do?" He puts his fingers on it and I glows a bright red. Immense pain floods through my veins and I struggle to keep a scream from escaping my lips. Itachi smirks at me seeing the internal struggle within me. Lifting up his hand the pain stops immediately. "That's a little bit of its power. That tattoo can do numerous other things as well though. Quite enjoyable isn't it?" He asks with a cruel smile. I just glare at him and regret I had ever asked what the tattoo could do. "No answer? I'll take that as a no then. Anyways that's enough info I've told you." With that he disappeared to where Kissame was and I continued to glare at the spot he was just in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it was a bit long though. If you guys have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen email me and I might just use your idea. Although I do have a master plan for this story. Many more chapter's are to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did I would be soo happy!

**Chapter 7:**

The next day Itachi, Kisame, and I left the cave and again I followed Itachi's lead. Last night was still going through my mind and I was glaring at Itachi with an intensity I had never had before. Kisame was still an indifference to me, besides I didn't hate him or at least not yet. Finally after about 4 hours or so of constant running we approached a building. It was just a plain building with absolutely nothing special about it. It wasn't small or big just medium sized. Looking around a bit I took up my usual feeling of indifference.

"Finally we're back at the Akatsuki headquarters," Kisame said with a slight smile. Itachi didn't say anything as was usual and I just stared at the building. I looked down at my arm for a brief second and was unsurprised to see its faint glow. Apparently as long as Itachi was nearby it would glow. _Delightful and I'm sure the pain last night it gave off was only a small amount of what it's capable of giving off._ Itachi and Kisame walked towards what I assumed was the front door and I followed still glaring at Itachi.

The next hour was a blur to me as I was in a state of indifference and choose to block out the world. Basically we went inside and Itachi went to talk to some guy about me staying here and apparently he said yes because Itachi lead me to some room and told me I was going to stay there. He also said that he was staying in the room next to mine and if I tried to leave the tattoo would kill me. I merely just nodded my head and he left. Now I'm lying on the bed in the room about to fall asleep. _Well I guess I better get used to this place as I expect I won't be leaving this place anytime soon. Itachi's curiosity won't go away till he learns everything about my eyes how lovely_, I think to myself. I then fall into a dreamless sleep.

A loud knock issued form my door and the next second Itachi burst in the door_. Lovely I wasn't expecting him this early._ I'm still on the bed having just woken up and was thoroughly angry at Itachi. Being a night person I was unhappy about being woken up.

"Let's go," Itachi said simply and walked out through the door. Looking back at me he glared and my arm gave off a slight bit of pain.

Getting up I follow him and the pain immediately stops. _Impatient jerk I was going to get up in a second anyways._Itachi walks towards the entrance and I follow him outside. He then takes off into the forest and I follow him until we stop at a clearing. _Let me guess we're here so Itachi can test the limits of my Shigan. Great more fun_, I think sarcastically.

Suddenly Itachi disappeared and a kunai flew towards me. Dodging it I turned around

and activated my Shigan. _Damn that's what he wanted. But what else was I going to do? Well let him see what powers my Shigan has. At least I can have a little fun_, I thought and smirked. Performing some hand signs a green fire came out of my hands to where I knew Itachi to be. He dodged it and before I could react he disappeared again and preformed my own justsu against me. Cursing under my breath I dodge it and turn around to find Itachi there looking at me with his blood red eyes. I glare at him with my dark green eyes and attempt to stab him with a kunai. "Do you want to kill me Chiyo?" Itachi asks.

Turning around I mutter "No duh."

Itachi smirks at me and laughs. "Let me see you try."

My anger boiling up inside of me I perform another justsu. A dark green chakra formed a ball in her hand and I threw it at Itachi. Doing more hand seals a green rain starts to fall and three clones made of the green water formed. In perfect sync my clones and I perform all different hand seals. One of the clones had green fire surrounding her and another had a dark green sword in her hands. The last one had glowing green kunai and shuriken surrounding her and I had a green tiger beside me. "Do you like my special clones Uchiha Itachi?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face. All at once my clones attacked Itachi who seemed slightly surprised.

"Not bad Chiyo and you're right these are special clones. Let me guess, they are infused with part of your chakra no doubt. Interesting they will not be as easily defeated as normal clones would be. So let's stop this for now shall we?" Itachi said as emotionless as ever. Dodging all of my attacks he appeared in front of me and grabbed my wrists. I merely just glared at him seething with anger that he could dodge all of my attacks. "Your power is impressive but nowhere near mine," Itachi whispers in my ear. A small chill goes down my spine. His breath on my ear felt so strange to me. No man had ever been so close to me and my stomach issued some pain. Disgust and hunger probably caused it or maybe something I didn't want to think about caused it.

"Let go Itachi," I tell him. Glaring into his eyes I begin to feel lost in them. They were such a beautiful deep red color and captivated me. Looking away from his eyes I close mine and they return to there original dark brown color. I struggle to free my wrists from his grasp but find it impossible. "Itachi I said let go!" I yell with anger in every bit of my voice. I feel my body beginning to shake from the anger.

"You say that but yet you won't look at me. Tell me Chiyo why should I let go? You will only try to attack me and I will be forced to kill you." Itachi says. I feel his hand grab my chin and force me to look into his eyes.

I glare at him and say, "Then how do you expect to learn about my Shigan? I know that's what you care about. Now let go of me and I'll let you learn about my Shigan." I felt Itachi's grip on my wrists release and I resist the urge to punch him. I knew all to well that Itachi could easily kill me and I didn't want to die just yet. I wanted to kill him so bad but the fact was I couldn't. It pained my heart but I couldn't extract my revenge on him just yet.

"Tell me then Chiyo. I'm waiting," Itachi said staring at her and still only inches from me.

"My Shigan give me all the same powers as your Sharingan. Although my Shigan gives me a special ability to collect the moons power and use it with my chakra. What else it can do I don't know you killed the only person who could have told me that." I said. The last part I said with hate in my voice and glared into Itachi's eyes. I remembered my mother well and knew she shouldn't have been killed.

So what do you think? Ok so the fight scene needs some work but don't worry I will improve for the sake of whoever reads this! Wait does anyone read this? thinks Hmmm probably not. I will update as soon as possible and this story is no where near over yet. Some big scenes are coming up soon maybe in the next chapter. So if you have any questions or just want to talk to me email me at 


End file.
